1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method for deciding data received from a channel, for example, to a data decision method for a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a path used for transmitting data may be referred to as a channel. When data is transmitted using a wired communication, the channel may be a transmission line via which data is transmitted, and when the data is transmitted using a wireless communication, the channel may be the air through which an electromagnetic wave including information passes.
A process for storing data by a semiconductor memory device and reading the stored data from the semiconductor memory device may be the channel. The channel may be a time lag from a time point when the data is stored by the semiconductor memory device until the stored data is read from the semiconductor memory device, or a physical path via which data stored by the semiconductor memory device is read from the semiconductor memory device.
The data may be corrupted while being transmitted via the channel. The corrupted data may include errors. Thus, methods and apparatuses for restoring original data by detecting the errors from the corrupted data and eliminating the detected errors have been developed.
A process in which transmission data is generated by applying Error Control Codes or Error Correction codes (ECC) to original data before transmitting the data may denote ECC encoding, and a process in which the transmission data is received and the applied data and the original data is divided from the received transmission data to thereby restore the original data may denote ECC decoding.
According to characteristics of the channel, a percentage of errors that occur in the channel may be large. A complexity of hardware for implementing ECC encoding/decoding methods for realizing desired performance by overcoming these errors may increase along with an increase in the percentage of occurrence of the errors.